


Happy Birthday Mikado!

by UtAnO



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Happy Birthday Mikado, M/M, Mikado's birthday 21 March, My First Fanfic, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtAnO/pseuds/UtAnO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today it is Mikado's birthday and Masaomi has not decided yet how to celebrate him. He decided to give some advice from Saki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Mikado!

**2016-03-21**

Today it rained quite a lot. Masaomi lay on the bed in the small and lonely room. He stood up and looked at the window when the raindrops went down slowly from the glass pane. He saw his own reflection, and just stood there. He was bored. Saki was away on a trip, and is coming home in the evening. Masaomi looked up on the clock and it stood 4 PM. She's coming when it is 8 PM. He could not wait so long. Masaomi decided to watch something on the computer. He lay down and saw the computer screen infront of him. But what should he watch?

Maybe, some old videos when he was young. He often filmed when he was catching bugs or something like that. Or a movie? But he wanted to see them with Saki. In the end, he wanted instead to chat with someone. He logged in. He saw that Setton and Saika was on. Well, he was glad that Kanra was not on.  

**Bakyura: Bakyura here!~**

**Setton: Good afternoon.**

**Bakyura: Hm, what are you talking about?**

**Saika: Yuhei has released a new movie today. Kyo was getting hyped about it.**

**Setton: I was planning to watch it today.**

**Bakyura: Oh. That's so!**

He wondered if he could see the movie with Saki. She enjoyed he's movies, so why not? Then, it popped out a new message.

**Saika: By the way, Bakyura-san. i heard that Tanaka taro's birthday is today.**

Then, the world stopped. Mikado's birthday is today? Why has he not told him about it? Or, how could he forget?! It's his best friends birthday today. After that message, Masaomi said bye to the other two and then logged off. He was stressed. He has not planed anything yet. He wanted to go back to ikebukuro and celebrate him. But he did not have time! He wondered if Mikado is angry. Argh, what should he do? He wanted to give Mikado something special. He wanted his birthday to be special. Then, he took his phone from the table and called Saki.  

''Hey! Saki?' He said in a hurry before Saki could say anything. ''What's the problem?'' She asked him from the phone. He took a deep breath and then he said. ''Well... I forget that it is Mikado's birthday today... So, I just wondered if you hade some advice how I can celebrate him?''

There was silence. Then, he could hear Saki again. ''You don't need to stress so much. Just give him something. And then send to him.'' Then he interrupted her. ''B-But, that's not enough! I want he's birthday to be special.'' There was silence, again. Was is... to much? Masaomi thought to himself. Then, he could hear Saki again. 

''I don't think Mikado will care about that. He will be happy if it's you. So, don't stress so much. Trust me.'' She finally said and Masaomi calmed himself down. He was happy from Saki's words. He said 'thanks' to Saki and then the call ended. He put the phone down on the table and then stood up.

 Right now he was gonna get something to Mikado. But what should he give him? Masaomi walked out from the house and then inte the town. He walked around the town to find something that Mikado might like. He walked past a souvenir shop and then stopped. He looked at the shop and then smiled at himself. Maybe, I can give Mikado a souvenir? He thought to himself and then walked in.

 

* * *

**At Mikado's apartment**

Mikado walked home with Aoba and Anri. Right now, he was in russian sushi and celebrate his birthday with some of his close friends. Aoba asked if he could walk Mikado home to his apartment. He said yes and then they walked out from the shop. When they where outside, they saw Anri. She said if she could walk with them. Again, Mikado said yes and they all three started to walk.

Right now they all three where outside of Mikado's apartment and they all waved goodbye to each other's. Mikado went up on the stairs slowly. When he reached to the door he saw a box under him. He was confused but took up the box and then walked into the apartment. He closed the door behind him and then walked into the room. He sat the box down and then started to open it. Then he saw something. He saw a little shark of glass. Beside it, it was a letter. He opened it and he read out loud. ''From: Masaomi.'' He smiled at himself.

 

* * *

 Masaomi was tired. Saki is not home yet and the rain has not stopped. He decided to chat with someone. He walked to the computer and then sat down. He logged in the chatroom. Tanaka Taro and... Kanra was on.

**Bakyura: Bakyura here!~**

**Kanra: What a pleasure to meet you here~**

**Bakyura: Drop dead!**

**Kanra: How mean!**

Then, the private mod showed up.

**Tanaka Taro: Thank you**

Masaomi read that out loud. He smiled at himself. Then, he whispered to himself... ''Happy birthday, Mikado.'' 

 

  


End file.
